hyperroguefandomcom-20200213-history
Walls and Objects
A "wall" is a general term for terrain type in HyperRogue. Each cell can contain one wall. Impassable walls are mainly used to block the player's path and as well as provide cover for the player to stay behind. In general, there are two types of walls: blocks and tiles. Blocks block the movement of players and monsters, while tiles can be moved into. Walls with special properties are referred to as objects. Passable terrain: These are given the category "tile". Cell without mine -- appears in the Minefield. Cell the PC entered and found mine-free. Cloud of Mirage -- appears in Mirror Land and can be unlocked elsewhere. When the PC enters them, the cloud will be destroyed and six Mirages will appear. Dead floor -- appears in Dead Cave. Will become Living Floor when the cave is revitalized. Giant rug -- appears during the Palace Quest in the Princess's cell. Island -- appears in Caribbean. Ladder -- appears in Ivory Tower and Dungeon. Allows you to climb it and move against the gravity. Living floor -- appears in Living Cave or Emerald Mine. Can change to Living Wall when surrounded by more Living Walls than Living Floors. Magic Mirror -- appears in Mirror Land and can be unlocked elsewhere. When the PC enters them, the mirror will be destroyed and three Mirror Images will appear. Open gate -- appears in the Palace. Can be closed by using the Closing Plate. Round table -- appears inside Camelot. Most monsters can't pass it, except for naturally aetheric beings like Ghosts (this excludes allies that are only aetheric by sharing Orb of Aether with Orb of Empathy). PC can move over it, but can't stay on the Round Table as, when you enter it, you must leave the table on your next move. Rubble (Dead Cave) -- appears in Dead Cave. Rubble (general) -- appears when you destroy various types of terrain. Slime (red and blue) -- these two types of slime cover the Alchemist Lab. It is normally impossible for PC or non-flying monsters to move between red and blue slime; the slime of your current color thus functions as floor and the slime of opposite color functions as walls. Stone gargoyle bridge -- created by killing a Gargoyle over water. Stone gargoyle floor -- created by killing a Gargoyle over a chasm. Temporary bridge -- created by using Orb of Matter on water. Temporary floor -- created by using Orb of Matter on a chasm. Trapdoor -- appears in the Palace and Zebra. Falls away after something steps on it. Impassable walls: These are given the category "blocks". Ancient grave -- appears in the Graveyard. Big tree -- appears in Dry Forest and Overgrown Woods. You can spend a turn in order to turn it into a Tree. Charged wall -- appears in Land of Storms. Closed gate -- appears in the Palace. Can be opened by using the Opening Plate. Column -- appears in R'Lyeh and Temple of Cthulhu. Crystal Cabinet -- appears in Land of Power. Holds Powerstones or especially prized Orbs. Notably, moving into it with Orb of Aether reduces the Aether charges to 1 if they were higher before. Dead Rock Troll -- created by killing a Rock Troll. Strongly promotes growth of living walls. Dead troll -- created by killing any troll except for Rock Troll. Dead wall -- appears in Dead Cave. Will become Living Wall when the cave is revitalized. Fresh grave -- appears in the Graveyard. Necromancers can raise Ghosts and Zombies from these. Frozen lake -- appears in Cocytus. Thaws at 0°C. Great wall -- forms the Great Walls that separate the various lands. Grounded wall -- appears in Land of Storms. Ice wall -- appears in Icy Land. Can be melted by increasing its temperature to 0°C or higher. Lake of sulphur -- appears in Hell. Limestone wall -- appears in lands such as the Terracotta Army and Bull Dash. Living wall -- appears in Living Cave or Emerald Mine. Can change to Living Floor when surrounded by more Living Floors than Living Walls. Metal wall -- currently unused. Palace wall -- appears in the Palace. Platform -- appears in the Ivory Tower. You can stand on top of it. Saloon wall -- appears in Wild West. Sand Dune -- appears in the Desert. Sandstone wall -- appears in Land of Storms. Can be destroyed by electric discharge, yielding a Fulgurite. Stone gargoyle -- created by killing a Gargoyle. Temporary wall -- created by using Orb of Matter. Tree -- appears in Dry Forest and Overgrown Woods. You can spend a turn in order to cut it down. Tree (Caribbean) -- appears in Caribbean. Cannot be cut down. It can burn, but the fire does not spread. Vine -- appears in the Vineyard. Wall of Camelot -- appears on the border of Camelot. Weird rock -- appears in the Hive. Their color is randomized so they can be used as waypoints, to an extent. Fire: Bonfire -- unlit fire that must be activated to start burning. Appears in Icy Land. Eternal fire -- appears in various lands. Never disappears. Fire -- fire can appear in various lands. Normal fire is time-limited and will disappear in time. Partial fire -- special type of fire when half-vines in the Vineyard burn. Cannot "jump" over the gap to another vine, but still blocks the whole cell. Water: Lake -- appears in Cocytus. Moat of Camelot -- appears around Camelot. Sea -- general type of water cells, appearing in multiple places. Special types: Big statue of Cthulhu -- appears in Temple of Cthulhu. PC and selected monsters can move to cells with Big Statue by pushing it behind themselves. It cannot be pushed by a being standing in a Fire, even with Orb of Winter active. Boat -- allows PC or selected monsters to sail on water. Chasm -- appears in Elemental Planes or when the floor falls away for some reason. Usually impassable, but can be flown over. Minefield -- appears in the Minefield. Can be empty or can contain a mine. Rock I, Rock II and Rock III -- appear in Red Rock Valley. You can't move 2 or more levels up in one move and you can't move 3 levels down in one move. Stranded Boat -- a boat on dry land. Won't be of much use unless you get it into water somehow... or bring water to it. Thumper -- appears in the Desert. Will attract monsters when activated. After activation, it is possible to push it from one cell to another. Category:Contains Red Links